falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Computer
Ein Computer ist eine Maschine, die Daten manipuliert nach einer Reihe von Anweisungen. Im Fallout-Universum, erstrecken sich Computer von einfachen Terminalen, automatisierten Persönlichkeiten (AP), bis hin zur vollständig entwickelten künstlichen Intelligenz, im englischen bekannt als Artificial intelligence (AI). Hintergrund One of the major effects of the timeline divergence is that instead of working to develop supercomputers and miniaturized electronics (in the process creating the first semiconductor, the transistor, in 1947), post-World War II humanity in the Fallout universe invested its technological efforts in further harnessing the atom and robotics. As a result, computers are far clunkier than the ones in our world and most still use monochromatic, text-based displays. The personal computer was never developed due to these limitations on compactness, and all computers exist as large mainframes which can take up whole rooms. The users access them via terminals. Nonetheless, some mainframes are highly advanced in terms of processing power, such as those capable of running an artificial intelligence. It should be noted, however, that typical 80's/90's desktop computers are seen as map props in Fallout 1 and 2. Automatisierte Persönlichkeiten An Automated Personality refers to a computer or a robot created with specific skills and having an automated personality able to speak but only on a preprogrammed set of responses keyed to certain inputs atop a standard operating system. They are not able to have logical deduction and reasoning and are less advanced and different to a complex AI computer. AP was created in The Sink in the Big MT and appeared only in the Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Old World Blues. Künstliche Intelligenz In colloquial parlance, Artificial Intelligence refers to a computer or a robot that is "self-aware" - it is capable of not only logical deduction, reasoning and speaking, but knows of its own existence, the possibility of its own mortality (and immortality), and possesses creativity, desire, and, in many cases, emotion. Several AIs have appeared in the Fallout games. Liste von Computern in Fallout Spielen Einfache Computer * Pip-Boy 2000 (Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics) * Terminal (Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3,'' and Fallout: New Vegas) * Pip-Boy 3000 (Fallout 3'' and Fallout: New Vegas) * Lil' Pip 3000 (Van Buren) * Super PIP Boy (Van Buren) Netzwerke * Shop-Tec (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel) Automatisierte Persönlichkeiten *Biological research station *Blind Diode Jefferson *Book Chute *Light Switch 01 *Light Switch 02 *Muggy *Sink *Sink Auto-Doc *Sink Central Intelligence Unit *Toaster Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Roboter und Computer Künstliche Intelligenzen * ZAX 1.2 (Fallout) * ACE (Fallout 2) * Skynet (Fallout 2) * Calculator (Fallout Tactics) * John Henry Eden (Fallout 3) * M.A.R.Go.T. (Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel) * Jane (Lucky 38) (Fallout: New Vegas) * Mr. New Vegas (Fallout: New Vegas) * Yes Man (Fallout: New Vegas) * Victor (Fallout: New Vegas) * CALIX (Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel) * ODYSSEUS (Van Buren) * ZAX at Boulder Dome (Van Buren) * ZAX-29 (Van Buren) Software * Journal-It Software * Softlock Solutions, Inc - locking software * Robco Trespasser Management System * Reign of Grelok beta * Unified Operating System * Robco Termlink (Terminal BIOS firmware) en:Computer no:Data Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Roboter und Computer